The present invention relates to an apparatus for gas-tight sealing of connection points of rotationally mounted machine parts, and in particular for gas-tight sealing of a stationary machine part and another machine part which rotates with respect thereto.
A gas-tight seal with respect to the atmosphere is difficult to achieve and maintain at the connection points of machine parts which are rotationally mounted with respect to each other such as, for example, a stationary feed or exhaust line which has a reaction cylinder rotationally mounted thereto. Particularly serious difficulties arise in sealing the connection points between such reaction cylinders and the stationary feed or exhaust lines when the thermal processes carried out within the reaction cylinder are conducted at pressures which are above or below atmospheric pressure.